Gas turbine engines include compressor sections, which typically include inlet guide vanes, or struts, upstream of a series of rotor blades and stator vanes. These inlet guide vanes are often exposed to a relatively cold fluid flowing into the engine. In certain conditions, potentially hazardous ice can form on the inlet guide vanes.